


Paper Cranes

by DizzyDisaster



Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/DizzyDisaster
Summary: In Japan, the crane is thought to carry the souls of the dead into the afterlife
Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186646





	Paper Cranes

I used to be a person once

When you were here- at least

And the paper crane sat peacefully 

With all of our wishes in its wings

I used to look in the mirror

Wondering how I was even real

And the paper crane was crumpled

The creases wet with my tears

I used to pretend to be alright

Feeling sick from all the pity

And the paper crane lay ripped apart

While I tried to gather all the pieces

I used to think I was nothing

Monotony the only thing to cling to

And the paper crane sat forgotten

My fingertips slowly folding one anew 

I used to think I wasn’t a person

But I know now I was wrong

And my Paper Crane is crisp and proud

Flying off with what remained of my love for you 


End file.
